


Eine interessante Frage

by TLen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das wurde inspiriert durch eine Szene in "Der alte Traum". Naja, und ich wollte mich schon immer mal an einem Drabble versuchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eine interessante Frage

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Interesting Question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186193) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen). 



> Serie: TOS  
> Pairing: K/S  
> Code: PG-13  
> Archiv: GSSU, Fanfic-Paradies
> 
> Summe: Das wurde inspiriert durch eine Szene in "Der alte Traum". Naja, und ich wollte mich schon immer mal an einem Drabble versuchen.
> 
> Disclaimer: Okay, Paramount/Viacom gehört immer noch das ganze Trek-Universe samt Inventar.  
> Ich hab's nur ausgeborgt für ein bißchen Spaß und werde damit garantiert keine Kohle scheffeln oder irgendwelche Rechte verletzen.
> 
> The TOS Twins: Stories in deutsch und englisch von Lady Charena und T'Len http://tostwins.slashcity.net

Eine interessante Frage  
T'Len  
2000

"Haben Sie seine Stimme erkannt, Christine?!

"Sind sie schon einmal verlobt gewesen, Mr. Spock? Ja, es ist Roger."

Ich kann nicht anders, ich muss einfach lächeln. Meine liebe Christine, wenn du die Antwort wüsstest. Du würdest nicht glauben, dass dein Captain mit dem Ruf eines Ladykillers und dein logischer, emotionsloser Erster Offizier eine Beziehung haben. Nein, das ist nicht das richtige Wort, dass sie total in einander verliebt sind von dem Moment an, wo sie sich das erste Mal sahen.

Ich muss Spock nicht ansehen, um zu wissen, dass er eine Augenbraue gewölbt hat und in Gedanken lächelt wie ich.

-Ende-


End file.
